A New Story
by galileogalileigallifrey
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had a child? What if he didn't know about her? What if she wanted to hear their story? What if I stopped writing this summary so you could actually read the story! Rated T just 'cause.
1. A New Story

A/N: So here's a story I thought would be good. It does include past and present times, so I'll try not to be confusing. But this chapter is in the present. Well. . . . On with the story!

Bella POV

"Mommy! It's time for a bedtime story!" I smiled to myself as I heard my daughter call for me. Criss was only four, but she was so sophisticated, you would think she was a grown woman. I think she got that from her father. But she could have gotten it from me. He was always goofy while I was the one controlling him. I guess that's why we were perfect for each other. Were. It's always been hard for me to dwell on him, but I got over it.

"I'm coming baby!" I grabbed the milk and plate of warm cookies. I headed up the stairs and I soon came face to face with the white door covered in stickers and drawings.

"How about some milk and cookies before we read?"

"Yeah!" I handed her a cookie and set down her milk. I picked up a cookie for me and started eating. When I was finished I looked back at Criss.

"What do you want to read tonight? How about Goldilocks or Cinderella?"

"I don't want to hear those stories."

"Well then how about Peter Pan?"

"I don't want to hear a story from a book."

"What do you want me to read to you?"

"I want to hear about your and Daddy's story." I froze and my heart stopped. She only asked about her dad once and that was it. Or I thought it was.

"What? It's. . . It's not very interesting. Don't you want to hear Peter Pan?"

"No. I want to hear about you and Daddy." I knew she wasn't going to back down, she got that from and her father. We were both stubborn and persistent with what we really wanted. Being stubborn is what landed me in this situation in the first place.

"Okay sweetie. I'll tell you the story. Once upon a time. . ."

A/N: Here's chapter one. Sorry it's short! Um. . . Review! Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Bye!


	2. Breaking Rules

A/N: I'm going to tell you this so I don't confuse anybody. This chapter starts in the past. Just clearing things up beforehand. Well anyway. . . On with the story!

Bella POV

Come on! Where is he? He should have been here by now. Ugh! I hate it when he's late!

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me!"

"Geez. What crawled up you pants?"

"Edward! You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I was?"

"Yes! Why are you late?"

"I forgot, I guess."

"How do you forget one of the most important days of our life?"

"We're getting married?"

"No you idiot! We're graduating. Plus, I've told you. I don't like you like that. Strictly friendship."

"Aw, Bella. You hurt my feelings." He touched his heart and pretended to cry. Truth be told, I did like him more as a friend. But I knew he only liked me as a friend, so I kept it at that so I wouldn't ruin our relationship.

"Just come on. You're lucky the valedictorian isn't finished with his speech yet."

"Whatever." He started chewing on a poptart and i snatched it from his hand.

"Take a chill pill, Bella."

"No! Now go get in line and be ready! There's not many in front of you!"

"Alice Cullen." Applaud erupted from the crowd as Alice went on and they continued down the list.

"Edward Cullen." More applause and I could hear girls screaming from the crowd. Get a life. They went down the list and finally got to my name.

"Isabella Swan." I muttered Bella under my breath and I could've swore I heard the Cullen's mutter it to as well as my parents and Phil. I laughed and tried to hide it. It was hard, but I managed. They handed me my diploma and I smiled at my parents and the Cullen's. Finally the ceremony ended after about twenty more diplomas were handed out. I got up and was instantly grabbed into a giant hug by none other than Emmett Cullen. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had already graduated, but they hang out with us all the time. We always stuck together. No matter what. Well I wasn't that far from breaking that rule.

_Later at the party. . . _

Great. I'm in the same type of predicament as I was earlier today. For the second time today I could not find Edward. He told me he would be right back. He was just getting a drink. How many drinks are you getting buddy? It doesn't take that long. Might as well get my own and walk around pointlessly until some drunk guy hits on me. Then I run. Well my plan to get one beer was ruined. I don't tolerate beer that well and if I have too much, well, things get ugly. I got the first beer and then I saw Edward. Making out with some girl. I later learned it was Lauren. I didn't give him a chance to explain himself and I ran off to get drunk. I didn't think about the consequences, nor did I really care. But I should have. That was my first mistake.

A/N: I'm sorry it's short but I wanted this chapter to end there. It sounded like a good place to end at. So please don't kill me because if you do, I can't write the story and no one can adopt them because I didn't give them the right to. So ha! Your plan is ruined! Well anyway. . . Review please!


	3. Lingerie and Drunken Confessions

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Yay! Okay anyway. . . Sorry that it's been awhile. We just finished this really boring test that takes 4 days to finish called TCAP's. I don't know what people from other states have, (we've always wondered that) but I consider yourself lucky if you don't have to take something like that. Oh! How about this. Anybody who can guess which state I'm from and, if you can find it, what TCAP stands for, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Well. . . On with the story!

Edward POV (Past)

I saw Bella walking around in a drunken state. I quickly got worried and pushed the Lauren, who had attacked me before I could get a beer, off me.

"Why are you leaving Edward?"

"Leave me alone Lauren."

"But I thought you liked me." I turned on her a glared.

"I have never liked you. I only like one person. But she doesn't even like me back." I whispered the last part where no one would hear me. Most of the time when I was around Bella, I would groan in frustration if Alice had her dressed up in a beautiful dress or if we were swimming. She must have taken this as I only liked her as a friend and didn't want to see her like that, because then she would blush and try to hide. I pushed those thoughts aside because the only thing important right now was Bella's safety.

"Bella! Bella, where are you!" I tried to yell over the crowd, but it was no use. I asked many people if they had seen her, but most said no. The rest saw her, but didn't know where she went. After what seemed like hours, I ran outside where it was pouring down rain. She was lying in the middle of the street and I ran to her side. She was unconscious, so I picked her up. I carried her upstairs and she began to stir. I set her down and went back downstairs to ask Alice to help Bella into some dry clothes.

"Where is she?"

"I put her in my bedroom."

"Okay. I think you need to tell people to go home." I nodded my head and asked Emmett to get everyone to leave. He smiled and gave a big thumbs up and started his process. I went back upstairs to get some dry clothes as well. Bella wasn't in my bedroom, making it easier to change. As soon as I got changed, I went to the living room to see that everyone had left and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were upstairs. I sat down on the couch and it wasn't before long that I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned my gaze from the fireplace to the figure walking down the stairs. I growled when I saw what Alice gave to Bella to put on. Bella was wearing midnight blue lingerie. It had a transparent gown over it with frill at the bottom. I knew Alice forced her to wear this because Bella hated it when she wore something to revealing. I looked back at her to she that she walked and looked as if she had just woke up from a nap. She was rubbing her eyes as she sleepily came down the stairs.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella." I had turned my gaze back to the fireplace and I made myself promise not to look at Bella.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

"I didn't save you."

"Yes you did. I could have gotten sick and died." My body gave an involuntary shudder as she mentioned this. I didn't know what to say, but Bella took care of that. She climbed on my lap, something she had never done before, and laid her head on my shoulder. I knew she was drunk, but I couldn't help but to feel happy that she was with me.

"Edward?" She started kissing my neck, trailing her kisses to my bare chest.

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you."

Bella POV (Present day)

"What happened next?" My daughter was giving me a look like, how could you stop right there?

"I don't think you should here that part just yet. Maybe when you get a little older."

"But you just told Daddy that you loved him! How can you stop right there?" See? What did I tell you?

"I just think that we should wait until next time." Emma let out a groan and her head fell and hit her pillow.

"Then you'll tell me?" Her eyes held a questioning look, as if she was wondering whether I would actually continue.

"Yes. I promise. Now go to sleep. It's getting late." I kissed her head and she gave me a kiss and went to sleep. I stepped out of her bedroom and closed the door, resting on old memories.

Edward POV

If there is one thing I will never forget, it was the night Bella told me she loved me.

A/N: Sorry if the ending to this chapter was a little confusing, but I liked it like that. Remember, review please**!**


	4. R Rated

A/N: Here's chapter 4, I think. Well, I don't know what to say. . . On with the story!

Bella POV (Present day)

"Come on mommy! Hurry up already!" I laughed at my daughter. I knew that she wanted me to get on with the story, but I wanted to get on her nerves.

"What do you mean? What's so important?"

"Mama! Come on! I wanna hear the story!"

"Alright, alright! But it's not bedtime."

"So? Let's make it story time at lunch."

"Okay. Now where were we?"

Edward POV (Past)

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how much I love you."

"Uh, well, couldn't you show it some other way?" Bella had been climbing all over me and kissing me on my chest, neck, and face. I knew she was drunk, but I could care less. But when I said that, she immediately backed off me and sat there with a pout on her face.

"You don't love me?" She started to get up but I pulled her back down.

"No! That's not it. It's. . . " I didn't want to tell her how I truly felt because I knew she was under the influence and it was making her say crazy things.

"It's just what Edward? I tell you I love you and you can't even say it back? I knew it. I knew you didn't love me! Alice was wrong!" She started shaking and I grabbed hold of her. She wouldn't look me in the eye so I grabbed her chin and made her look.

"Bella, listen. Don't ever think that I don't love you. There is no possible way that I couldn't." I saw the doubt in her eyes so I did the only thing I knew I could do to prove it to her. I pulled her closer and crashed my lips on hers.

Bella POV

"What happens next?"

"Let's put it this way. This story started out PG, went to PG-13 and that's as far as we're going to get."

"So this story just got R rated? Mama was bad!" I laughed at how she said this. Her little face screwed up in a disgusted look and she shook her little finger at me.

"Hey! Don't judge me!" I pretended to cry and she came over to console me.

"I was joking mommy!" I nodded my head and turned her over so fast she didn't know what hit her. I started tickling her and she shouted pleas of despair. I finally stopped and she settled down.

"I think it's time to go to bed. It's getting late."

"Mommy! I want to know what happens!"

"How about tomorrow I'll make the story longer."

"Yeah! And you better keep to your promise!"

"I will, I will!" She gave me a big smile as I leaned down to kiss her. She hugged me and I left her room. I slid down beside the wall thinking about everything that one night caused. I wonder what Edward would have thought about it.

Edward POV

As our lips crashed together, I could feel the whole world crash beneath us.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I made you wait so long! I truly am sorry. Please forgive me! Well I need to work on my other story, so. . . Oh and tomorrow I get an award at school! I don't know what for yet or how many I got, so anyway. We have to dress up. L Ugh. I hate getting dressed up. Well, bye!


	5. That Stupid Sign

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took a while to update. But I finally got to it! I still have to work on my other stories. This chapter, so I don't confuse anyone, will start in the past. Well I'll stop "talking" and let you get on with the story.

Bella POV

My head was pounding when I woke up. I felt around the bed I was in and my hand fell on a head. Thoughts went through my head, afraid that I had slept with some stranger. I looked around the room I was in. Now I really started to freak out. I was in Edward's bedroom, naked- I looked under the covers- definitely naked, and had slept with some guy I don't even know. Or maybe I do know them. I slowly turned my head to see who else was in the bed. I jumped out and grabbed my clothes. This had to be a nightmare. I just had sex with my best friend. Hopefully he doesn't remember anything from last night. I got dressed and drove home. I climbed in my bed and pondered over what I got myself into until I fell asleep.

Edward POV

I expected to wake up next to Bella. I expected to see her smiling at me when I woke up and give me a kiss. But I woke up to an empty bed. Bella's clothes were gone and they decided to take her with them. I sat in the bed for who knows how long. Bella had just told me she loved me last night and then she leaves me this morning. I had the best night of my life and my morning started out in the worst way possible.

Bella POV

I woke up, again. But this time I knew what room I was in. And who I was with. Of course it was no one but it was nice to know that I wasn't with my best friend, naked, and having just slept with him because he probably felt pity. Pity because I threw myself at him, admitting that I love him and he doesn't love me back. I told him I loved him. Great. I just ruined my friendship in three little words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 weeks later. . ._

Bella POV

I threw up for the fourth time today. Alice and Rosalie had followed me into the bathroom and were currently holding my hair back- again. I didn't know what had come over me. I was constantly sick and I think I had gained a few pounds as well.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I shook Rosalie's question off.

"I'm fine." I gagged and they gave me a look. One that says, "Sure you are."

"I am! Look, I think there's some bug going around and I just happened to catch it."

"Or you're pregnant." I whirled around to face Alice. Her face showed me she was surprised that I hadn't already thought of it.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I mean I think you're pregnant. Think about it. You're always throwing up and you've gained a few pounds. You don't even fit your clothes now." She started waving her arm up and down and I took noticed of what I was wearing. My stomach was still small but there was a very small bulge there. Then I remembered having a hard time zipping up my pants this morning. Then the worst. My period was late. I looked up at my friends, shell shocked.

"Come on. We're going to the store." Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms and started hauling me out of the bathroom.

"But-" I was cut off by Rosalie's hand to my mouth. I tried licking her hand, but I guess she was used to that.

"That's not going to work Bella. I know all your tricks." She removed her hand and I stuck out my tongue. About a hour and a half later, we were back at the Cullen house standing in Alice's bedroom pacing around. The timer suddenly went off and we all rushed to the desk. I closed my eyes as Alice and Rosalie looked at the test. I heard Alice gasp and I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be relieved gasped or a bad gasp. I would just have to find out for myself. I looked down to see the worst thing I will probably ever see in my life. There, on the desk, the test revealed that stupid pink positive sign. I picked it up and walked to the bed. I fell down and started crying. Alice and Rosalie rubbed my back, trying to console me, but I knew nothing could soothe me right now.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell us? We won't judge you." I picked my head up and looked at them. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just not ready to say who it is."

"It's okay sweetie. What are you going to do? I mean with the baby?"

"I don't know. All I know is I'm not going to abort it. I would never do that."

"We understand. We'll support you either way you go. Whether you keep it or put it up for adoption."

"Thanks guys." I gave them a warm smile and they wrapped me into a hug.

"I think I need to go home."

"Can't you stay for dinner?"

"I don't know. . ."

"Please? We'll keep your secret." They started fake begging and I eventually gave in.

"Fine! I'll stay. But only for dinner." Alice started squealing and Rosalie gave me a hug. As promised, I stayed for dinner. But I didn't eat much and I barely made eye contact, especially with Edward. He stared at me throughout it all, which only made me more uncomfortable. I felt like they could see through me and it didn't help that we had a doctor at the table. As soon as dinner was over, I offered to help with the dishes, but Esme refused. I sat there for a while, talked, making sure no contact was made with Edward and quietly left. They all gave me hugs but when it came to Edward, I shyly left.

I pushed my truck to go as fast as possible, which was about 55 mph, and as soon as I got home, I ran inside. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home yet. I grabbed enough money to pay for a ticket to Phoneix. I got my bag ready to go and then I made dinner for Charlie. When he came home, he ate quietly, left to watch a game and fell asleep. I creeped upstairs and wrote the notes I would need. I placed one of the notes on the table and grabbed the money and got in my truck. I drove to the Cullen's and thankfully everyone was already asleep. I placed each of the letters in the mailbox and drove to the airport. I got my ticket and waited the hour or so it would take for the plane to arrive.

A/N: Okay, so the whole chapter was in the past. But basically, for my sake, it was Bella telling the story with the occasional Edward POV. Next we start with a surprise person! (In the past!) And you might just be able to see the notes she wrote. Well, that is if anybody's interested. Sorry it took so long!


	6. Goodbye Notes

A/N: Okay, this wasn't _as _long of a wait, but it was still long. Here's chapter 6. I remembered! Okay, I lied. I cheated. I looked at the previous chapter. And I'm going to laugh my head off if I get it wrong. Anyway, I made you wait long enough, let's not make it any longer.

Charlie POV (Past)

I woke up expecting to smell eggs and bacon, like Bella usually did on the weekends. But the kitchen was empty. I grabbed the cereal and milk and ate. It wasn't until after I was dressed that I noticed the note.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I mean, Dad. I'm sorry that I left for no reason. Complications have come to my attention and I had to leave. I won't leave you forever. I just need some time off. One day I'll tell you what this note is about, but I'm just not ready for that. And even though you don't know yet what I've done, please forgive me. I can do something about this, but I'm choosing a different route to go about. Please don't call mom, as she already knows. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I could see the tear marks that had fallen when she wrote the note. For the first time since Renee left me, I cried. I cried because I had lost the last thing that was really dear to me. I knew she would see me again, but who knew when that would be? When I was lying on my death bed? I would hope not, but you never know.

Carlisle POV

I woke at my usual time, as I had to leave early everyday. Everyone was asleep while I was making my breakfast. Slowly, one by one, they trudged down the stairs. I laughed at my sleepy children and continued eating. I looked around for the paper and saw that I had forgot it.

"Can someone please bring me the newspaper?" Alice, being her chipper self, volunteered and skipped out side. It wasn't until moments later, when I saw her sulking in that I knew something was wrong.

"Alice, what's the matter?' I said, making my way towards to her. She handed me a note and said to read it out loud.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I would first like to apologize for leaving at such short notice. I know it may be hard on some of you because I could feel your love last night and I knew that you loved me as if I was part of the family. But I ask you of this favor: Please don't look for me. I need some time alone to figure things out. My life has been complicated for the last day or so. Please forgive me. Don't blame anyone but me. I caused this and no one is to blame for my departure. I don't know if I'll come back. I don't know if you'll want me back after you've figured everything out._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_(P.S. I have left notes with your names on them. They are only to be read by the person I wrote them to. Please don't let anyone else see them except that person. Oh and don't say a word of what's in your letter cause if I know some of you, you'll try to.)_

I examined the paper. It was covered in tears and the ink was smudged in places from where she must have wiped her eyes and set it on the wet ink. Esme was crying and Rosalie and Alice was comforting her. Emmett and Jasper looked sad as well, clearly showing that they cared for Bella. But Edward looked the worst. It looked as if his heart was broken and that he would die any second from it.

"Alice, where are the notes?"

"Right here." She gave them to each person, except Edward. She looked at him, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Edward. There, there's no note for you." Edward looked down and breathed in deep. He grabbed the nearest thing and threw it. Everyone was shocked, but no one dare stop him. He ran to his room, where I heard more things being thrown against the wall.

-The notes- (We ask that you don't read these as they are to be only viewed by the person Bella wrote them for.)

~Carlisle~

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I would like to say first off, thank you for all the times you helped me in the emergency room! If it wasn't for you, I would be dead or seriously maimed! But that's not the only reason why I'm thanking you. I would like to thank you for putting up with me. For being so kind to me. I've never had any other family act so kindly to me and I feel like I'm family. I never meant to hurt by leaving, I just had to. You would understand if you know my situation I am in. But anyway, you always were a compassionate person. That's what I loved most about you. You always found the good in people and showed them you truly cared about their well being. Thank you for caring about me. _

_Love, _

_Bella_

~Esme~

_Dear Esme,_

_Thank you, for one, for being a mother to me. You are such a loving person and your acts of kindness will not be forgotten. You were the mother I need at times. And I know that it was difficult having two daughters and three sons plus me, it was probably a hassle! And I want to thank you for taking care of me and being there for me when my dad necessarily couldn't. And thank you for loving as if I was your own daughter. I will never forget you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

~Emmett~

_Emmett,_

_We've had some good time, eh buddy? I want to say that there is no possible way to forget you! Even if they erased my memory, you would still be there. Hiding with paintball guns and water balloons. But you'd still be there! You may be an idiot sometimes, but you're also a giant teddy bear who can be funny when ever he wants to be! Sometimes I get the vibe it's not on purpose though. Anyway, you'll always be in my heart._

_Love,_

_Bella_

~Jasper~

_Jasper,_

_You know what? I think I'll miss you the most. You were always there for me when I was stuck in problems like Math and English. And that's as useful as you get. I'm kidding! You're a sweet guy and kind and compassionate as well! Alice is a very lucky girl to have you. But I will miss more than your smarts. I'll miss your wits, kindness, everything about you! So many things, so little space! But I guess you get the idea. I'll miss you. And I'm sorry that I left. Please, somewhere deep down in your heart, forgive me and my horrible soul._

_Love,_

_Bella_

~Rosalie~

_Rosalie,_

_I'm counting on you and Alice to keep my secret. I'm sorry that I left and everybody will probably hate especially since I didn't leave Edward a note. I guess that blows my cover. If you haven't guessed yet, Edward is the father. Say congratulations, well in your head that is. And I understand if you never forgive me. I'm a horrible person, I know. But forgive me please? I'll always see you as an older sister. Until whenever. Oh and I'll send you and Alice updates, but you can't let anyone else see them. I want to keep my secret, especially from Edward. Look for a letter from Andy Masen._

_Love,_

_Bella_

~Alice~

_Alice,_

_Okay, I know if Rosalie didn't catch on, you would. Yes, Edward is the father. Please forgive me for everything. I completely understand if your family shuns my name every time they hear it, but somehow, find a way to forgive me. I'll send you updates but only you and Rosalie can see the letter and it's contents. My name will be Andy Masen. And don't make fun of me. I know it's Edward's surname and, in a way, his middle name. But no one will know it's me. Don't' let them get suspicious. And as a favor to me, let Edward know I don't hate him. Don't say I said that, make it seem like your saying it make him feel better but give it meaning please. I don't want him to hate me forever. Try to explain without giving out too much information. I always remember you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Edward POV

When everyone else got their letters, I noticed she hadn't written one to me. This is made me angrier than ever before. I was sad that she left, only leaving a note, but she didn't even leave one for me, saying goodbye or telling me she'll miss me. I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it against the wall. I could tell the family was stunned and shocked at my sudden outrage, but no one dared to stop me. I left in a huff and went to my room, throwing more things in the process. Alice came up later, trying hard to console me.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"Didn't mean anything by it?' I laughed in a crazed sort of way. "She writes everyone a letter, except me. I thought she was my friend. I thought she liked me."

"More than you know." Alice sighed. I looked at her, clearly confused. Alice saw my confusion and shook it off.

"Look, trust me. You may have been Bella's best guy friend, but Rose and I were her best girlfriends. We know girl things and we know that she doesn't hate you. She didn't even have to say it for us to know."

"What are you getting at Alice?"

"She loved you."

"Are you crazy Alice?"

"No, you are. It's weird how the two people who are clearly in love with each other don't see it themselves. Everyone already knows that you're both madly in love with one another."

"I don't like Bella like that and she doesn't like me either."

"You're right. You don't like her like that because you love her and she doesn't like you, she loves you. Please, just understand that she doesn't hate you and never could."

"Alice, can you leave me alone. I need some time to cool off."

"Whatever." She stormed out of the room, effectively slamming the door in my face. I sat on my bed, falling down in the process. I sighed to myself and tried to fall asleep to relax my nerves.

Bella POV

I looked at the house in front of me. Renee's old house still hadn't been put up for rent. I had talked to a real estate agent who allowed me to rent it for 1,235 a month. I smiled and kindly refused. I couldn't afford anything over 500. I still had enough money for another flight and I decided to go to Seattle. I knew the area and I could get a job working at a book store or a restaurant. I picked up my bags, called a cab and headed for the airport once more.

~3 ½ hours later~

Back in Seattle. I headed out, grabbing my bags and walking outside to catch a cab. The first place I went to was to the beauty salon. If I was going to live here, I would have to change my identity completely. I got my hair bleached blonde with brown highlights in it. I picked up some blue contacts and I set out to find an apartment. I found a place easily and in about an hour I was ready to unpack. But the problem was I didn't have much to unpack. Plus I would need a job if I wanted to afford the apartment, clothes and necessities for my child and I. I called another cab, yet again and went to Bella Italia. I thankfully got the job and met the manager and his wife.

"Oh! Hi. . ."

"Andy." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Andy. It's nice to meet you Andy." I noticed that she was also pregnant, probably in her first trimester.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Oh no! We want it to be a surprise. You can come to my baby shower, if you want."

"Oh thank you." I smiled warmly and she led me on, showing me what I would be doing.

"Okay, you'll be witnessing, is that alright."

"Yes. Well, for a while. Sooner or later it might get difficult for me. I'm clumsy and that mixed with being pregnant doesn't help."

"You're pregnant too? That's wonderful! How long have you been with the father? You don't look very old."

"Actually I'm only 18."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. . ."

"Oh no! It's not like that. He doesn't even know about the baby."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I doubt he wants a baby, especially if it's partly mine. I don't think he loves me as much as I love him."

"Well he had to love you if you're in this predicament." She said, smiling and pointing to the small bump underneath my shirt.

"It doesn't matter anyway. So when do you want me to work?"

"You don't have to work today. Here, let me get you some money so you can buy some new things. I'm taking you just moved here?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Just take it. It'll make me happy."

"It will make me happier if you just take it out of my paycheck."

"Alright, but only because I like you." She smiled at me and pushed me out the door. I took a bus to the mall and went to the motherhood store. I was surprised to see a spiky black head bobbing up and down the aisles. Afraid that she would see me, I ducked. I most have forgot about my disguise because when Alice saw me hiding, she thought I was someone else.

"Hello! Do you need help finding anything?"

"Why? Do you work here?" She let out a musical laugh.

"No, I just know fashion and what would look good on people. I was actually here because my friend is expecting and I wanted to surprise her with some new clothes." I smiled to myself, thankful that she had forgiven me.

"That's sweet of you to do that for your friend."

"Yeah, well I doubt she will really care what it looks like or not. She never was one for fashion." She giggled at a memory and sighed.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Alice and you are?"

"Hello Alice, I'm Andy." I winced, remembering I told her what I would be going by.

"That's interesting." She walked around me, as if searching for something. She stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes, staring for minutes until a smile spread on her face.

"I knew it! It is you!" She wrapped her tiny arms around my frame and I relaxed in her grip.

"Why are you here? I mean, I thought you would be halfway across the U.S. terrain."

"I was in Phoenix, but it cost too much to live there, and I don't have the money you do!" We both laughed and Alice got serious.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why didn't you leave Edward a note?" I sighed.

"I couldn't. You saw the tear stains all over the paper, he wouldn't even be able to read it. I don't even know how to tell him or make sense of my feelings. Just tell me that you told him I didn't hate him."

"I tried Bella, I mean, Andy. You should have seen him. When he saw that you didn't leave him a letter, he went crazy. He threw things and screamed, pulling out his hair. When I tried talking to him, he just denied everything I threw at him." I started sobbing at what I caused.

"What have I done?" I cried some more, and when my tears were dried and I knew I had to ask her.

"Does he hate me?" She sighed and took a deep breath.

"He may say he hates you, but on the inside he's broken about your departure. He misses you, no matter what his action show."

"Look, I need to go. It's getting late."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know." She gave me big hug and said her goodbye's. I got something to eat, seeing as I was eating for two nowadays, and went to my new home to catch up on some much needed rest.

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter I have written. I'm proud of myself! So, I hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Visiting

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I took so long. I had been working on my other story and plus I was busy but now I get to work on it! Yay! Well, let's just get on with it. Oh and this is not an update! Sorry! I thought this was unbolded when I posted it. But don't worry! I'm alreadt working on the next chapter and I got about a page done but it needs some more work on it. Anyway, sorry. Again.

Bella POV (Present)

"Mommy, I want to know what happens next!"

"Why? The story's over." I said playfully.

"Not it's not mommy!" She said, smiling but acting as if she thought I meant it. As if smiling would make it better.

"But I don't even remember where we left off." She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed at how mature she could be. I guess she got that from both of us.

"Alright. Where did we leave off at?"

"You just said goodbye to Auntie Alice."

"Oh, that reminds me! I had a surprise for you." I smiled as she started bouncing up and down.

"What is it?" I held her still and as I let her go she began fidgetting, still smiling as big as ever.

"You get to see Grandpa and then we're going to visit Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie." She started squealing, clearly happy to visit relatives. But then she suddenly stopped dancing around and bouncing up and down. Her face got sad and she looked down.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I said, kneeling down to her height.

"What about the story?" I let out a laugh, relieved that it wasn't anything serious. "Don't worry. I won't forget about the story." Her head shot up and she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you mommy." I pulled back a little to see her face.

"You're very welcome." I said, poking her nose lightly. "Now come on. We need to hurry up if you want to meet Grandpa. I don't know how long he'll be home before he decides to go fishing." We both laughed, remembering the times I told her about Charlie's love of fishing. Moments later we were heading towards that old familiar house.

Edward POV

Alice was very jumpy today, along with Rosalie as well. Which was unusual. For Rosalie I mean. They both kept smiling at each other and at random times they would look at each, burst into giggles and started jumping up and down. Everyone tried asking them what they were so excited about, but they just pushed off like it was no big deal. And then resume the squealing.

"Alice and Rosalie, will you please stop with the constant giggles and bouncing if you won't tell us what you're so excited about."

"Nope!" Alice sang as she skipped towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulder and she whispered in my ear.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Too bad!" She nearly screamed in my ear. I flinched as she bounced away, hopefully getting ready and getting out of my hair. Why she had to be in my apartment and not her own, I will never know. They were both ready when they came out and I sighed, hoping they would tell me this time.

"Would you at least give me a hint?"

"Look at you. You're acting just like that time in the tenth grade when you were trying to get Bel-" She immediately stopped and I growled. I hated it when anybody talked about her. No, I didn't hate her, but everyone thought I did, so I was keeping up the charade. Actually, I only hate her for one thing and that was not leaving me a note when she left. She left nothing for me. Nothing to say goodbye or something about seeing each other again. She just forgot about. I snapped out of my reverie as a head was placed on my shoulder. Alice sighed as she got ready begin her speech.

"Save it Alice. I know she meant something from it."

"Edward. I'm tired of you not seeing it. Over the past four years we have tried to show that Bella did not hate and you still don't get it."

"Get what? What is there to get? Bella didn't care for me as much she cared for everyone else. Otherwise she would have left me a note."

"Ugh! Edward, she didn't have a choice!" Alice clamped her hand over her mouth and Rosalie glared at her, making sure she didn't say anything else.

"Alice," I said reproachfully, "Why couldn't she leave me a note?" She shook her head, her hands wrapping tighter around her face. Rosalie shook her head and I sighed, defeated. I knew that Alice could be tight-lipped if she wanted to, and right she wasn't going to give in.

"Whatever." I said, waving my hand dismissively. They got up and left for where ever it is they're going. I picked up a book randomly and began reading but was instantly bored. I looked at the time and realized that it was the usual time that I go to watch the game with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie. I stood up, grabbed my coat and headed out.

Bella POV

We pulled into the driveway and I saw the cruiser parked to the side as if he was expecting my car to come home any minute. I opened my door and climbed out, swiftly closing it, not making a sound once. I opened Criss's door and helped her out of her car seat and set her on the ground. I looked down and held my hand for her to take. She grabbed mine and we slowly walked up to the porch. We climbed the few stairs that were there and I knocked on the door. We waited a few minutes and I looked at Criss.

"Maybe he's not home?" She questioned.

"No. The cruiser's here. He's home." I said I looked back at the door. Moments later, Charlie opened the door. He hadn't changed much except he looked much more tired than usual.

"Can I help you miss?" He looked back at my car, as if checking to see if it had a flat tire. If only I still had the truck. It would have been a perfect way to tell him it was me. But I had to get a new car before I had Criss.

"Yes. I need to talk with you."

"Me? Did something happen? Do you need to file a missing person report?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, nothing like that." I smiled and he welcomed me in. He pointed me to the living room and I wanted to say right there that he didn't have to tell me, that I was his daughter. But I knew I had to approach this right. We sat down and for a minute or two, we were quiet.

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Oh yes! But do you mind if I use the bathroom first? Oh and would you look over Criss, my daughter. She's well behaved." He nodded and I knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't say anything about your knowing, alright." She nodded her head and I headed upstairs. I let my hand run up and down the railing on the stairs and I walked to the door, slightly pushing it open. I gasped when I walked in. Charlie hadn't touched a single thing since I left. I fell to my knees, crying at how much I hurt him. I must have hit the floor pretty hard because I heard him running up here to help me. He picked me up and carried me onto the couch and I sat there, trying to control myself. I finally calmed down and I looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." I sobbed.

"What?" he asked, confused. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through my disguise. His eyes suddenly widen and he gasped.

"Bella?" I nodded my head and he ran over to me, engulfing me in a hug. I cried some more and I remembered that Criss was still here. I pulled back and Charlie looked surprised. I smiled and I pointed over to her. He smiled as well and looked at her.

"Can I have a hug?' She asked. He patted his leg and she ran into his arms. They started playing with each other, Charlie pretending that Criss was beating him up and she climbed on him, both laughing. He stood up when he was done and sat by me, Criss in his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella? And what's with the hair and the eyes?" I laughed as he pulled at my hair, checking to see if it was a wig.

"I didn't want you to know quite yet at that point and it's so I don't have to deal with everybody from my past as Bella." He laughed as well and he looked at Criss, who was playing with her hair. He whispered towards me as I pulled in to hear him.

"Who's the father?" Criss interrupted and looked at Charlie.

"I can hear you." She whispered. We both laughed at her remark and when Charlie indicated that he was still waiting for an answer I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to say. Not yet, anyway." He nodded and I looked towards the door. I heard car doors outside and I panicked. I turned towards my dad and looked him straight in the eye.

"Dad, it's important that you don't call me Bella. I go as Andy Masen now, okay?" He nodded once more and I heard the knock on the door. He got up carrying Criss with him. I heard voices from the front of the house and then footsteps coming towards. A lot of footsteps. Charlie came in, and this is what scared me the most, Criss was in Edward's arms. Thankfully Criss didn't know that Edward was her father. And I was even more grateful that they didn't know I was Bella. Carlisle stepped forward and put out his hand. I shook it and he smiled.

"Charlie says you're his niece."

"Yes, I am. Andy, Andy Masen. Short for Andrea."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up.

"Did you know that you are a lot like your cousin Bella?" I blushed and Edward let out a small growl that I hope Charlie didn't hear.

"And you blush like her too!" Jasper slapped Emmett and I blushed once more. Four years later and Edward still hates me. I was hoping they could convince him without telling him exactly why I left. Jasper stepped forward and shook my hand as well.

"Sorry," he whispered in my ear, "Emmett's a very enthusiastic person."

"So I've heard." Jasper let out a low laugh and I just laughed nervously. Edward walked up and I quietly said hello, he nodded and handed Criss back. Criss began whining, her arms flailing towards Edward. I quickly handed her back and he bounced her up and down, trying to calm her down. I smiled softly and looked away.

"Oh Andy, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that they were coming over to watch the game." I shook my head and smiled.

"Still the same as ever, I see?" I chuckled and walked over to Edward and Criss. I whispered in her ear and she looked at me.

"Come on. Let's go baby." She climbed into my arms and whispered a little to loudly in my ear.

"Can he be my daddy?" I nervously laughed again and Edward looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry. Her dad left when she was only a few months old. But I guess it was a good thing because even though he was sweet, I doubt he wanted kids."

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice lowered. I waved it off.

"It's alright. But hey, you seem like you would make a great dad. Do you have children?"

"No."

"Oh, do you and your wife plan on having children?"

"I don't have a wife. Or girlfriend."

"I think I need to leave." I heard Emmett whine from the living room and I laughed a real laugh for once.

"No, I really need to leave. I'm meeting someone later and I don't want to be late." I walked to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye sweetie." I said bye to everyone and gave them a quick hug. We opened the door and Criss waved bye. They waved back and shared a laugh. We ran to the car, considering the fact that it was raining and headed towards the Cullen house. I was in for a big surprise when I saw Esme standing outside with Alice and Rosalie, waiting.

A/N: There's chapter 7! It's longer so I think I should have an excuse to not be pummeled by an angry readers. Okay, so no one's out to get me, but still. Well, review please!


	8. What's with the Smirk?

A/N: Here's chapter. . . Still clueless. I'm bad at this. Anyway, sorry for the wait! I had my birthday party, but my actual birthday isn't until the 21st. But we all had fun! I have nothing else to say so I'll just get on with the chapter!

Bella POV

I slowly opened my door. I turned around before getting out and faced Criss.

"Baby, can you be a good girl and sit here while I handle something?" She nodded and I rolled down the windows slightly, enough to left air in but where the rain wouldn't get in. I swiftly closed my door and marched towards the house. I didn't look at either one of them. I got up to the porch and I stood there for a second, my backs facing them.

"Bella, I-" I cut her off immediately. I was angry at her and Rosalie.

"Why did you tell her?" I snapped. My back was still facing them but my head was leaning slightly to the side and looking back so they knew I was waiting for an answer.

"Bella!" Her voice almost cracked at my question. "I didn't say anything! We were trying to get Esme to leave, no offense, and she wouldn't. Then you showed up and she was wondering who it was and we had to tell her! She would have found out anyway!" I sighed, thankful that at least she didn't say anything about Criss. As long as I could tell her about it, I was fine. I turned around, my head still bent down, and waited for Alice to spring her hug on me. It came soon, just like I knew it would, and she began crying onto my shoulder. Esme and Rosalie soon came up, wrapping their arms around me as well. We stood there for a while, just hugging when I remembered Criss sitting in the car, waiting for me to come get her. I suddenly pushed my way out, rushing to the car. Rosalie and Alice knew I didn't mean anything by it, but Esme looked shocked.

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder. I quickly unbuckled Criss, tucking her into my arms and holding her tightly. I whispered in her ear, saying things like be nice and behave. I noticed they had gone inside and I simply walked in like I used to. I walked the familiar path to the living room and I heard gasps come from the room as I walked in.

"She's beautiful!" Alice gushed, taking Criss' hands and swinging them around. Criss giggled, a huge smile wrapping around her tiny face. Rosalie stood and softly padded towards us. A smile to match Criss' was on her face as she watched Alice play with Criss. Rosalie always had a soft spot for children. She was so disappointed when the doctor had told her that there was a very small chance she would have children. She had been crushed and my situation didn't help her mood. But right now she just beamed at Criss. She opened her arms and Criss made movement to her arms. Rosalie bounced her up and down causing giggles to erupt from both of them and smiles broke out on everyone's faces. Esme made her way towards us, questioning me with a look, but still managing to smile.

"Bella, it this your child?" I weakly nodded and I heard Esme gasp.

"Is that why you left?" I nodded once more, praying that she wouldn't notice her eyes, anything but the eyes. But I knew when she gasped once more, my hopes were lost.

"Her eyes!" Esme exclaimed. I turned to Rosalie and whispered in her ear,

"Please take Criss upstairs. I don't want her hearing about this." She mutely nodded and headed up the stairs, talking in sweet coos to Criss.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want him to know. I don't think he would want her and I know he wouldn't want me, especially after what I did to him."

"But don't you think it would have been better to just have told him?"

"I don't know Esme." I sank into a chair and started sobbing. I'm glad I decided to send Criss away or otherwise she would be worrying over me. Esme hugged me, trying to calm me down and began whispering in my ear like a mother does to console a child when he falls down and scrapes his knee. When I finally cried the last tear, I looked up. Esme was watching me and Alice had on her thinking face, as if she was contemplating if she should break the promise or not.

"Look, whatever you do, don't tell him about my visit or about Criss. If I want him to know, I'll be the one to tell him."

"Alright sweetie." She gave me a warm comforting smile and another hug. She pulled back and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, dear, he wouldn't have minded having a child. That's what he always dreamed about! I know, weird, right? But he couldn't wait to have a family."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't thinking about me as his future bride." Both Alice and Esme laughed at what I said. I looked at them, confusion clearly written across my face.

"Bella, all Edward dreamed about was you." I looked at them as if they were madmen and they laughed it off again.

"Bella, will you please stay for dinner?"

"I don't know. . ."

"Please? We won't tell your secret!"

"Wow, this is that night all over again." Alice flinched at the memory and a pain stricken expression flashed on Esme's face but quickly disappeared as a smile took it's place.

"I'm sorry guys. For leaving so suddenly."

"You know, all these years I wondered what those notes were about and why you acted so strange at dinner the night before and now I know why. Oh Bella, I'm just so happy you're back!"

"Me too! But listen, you can't me Bella around the guys. They don't know it's me. Especially you know who." They both nodded their heads, Alice promising to Rosalie before they got home. Esme was just about to head into the kitchen when she suddenly turned around.

"I almost forgot! Does Charlie know, because he's coming tonight. It became a tradition after you, well you know what happened." I nodded my head and she smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie had a blast playing with Criss. They were dressing her up real nice, telling her about the times that played Bella Barbie while she sat there and pouted. I laughed at the three and Alice gave me a face and threw a shoe at me. It wasn't long before I heard cars pulling in and laughter from outside.

"They're home" Alice whispered as she walked by. I heard her talking to Jasper and saw her jump into his arms. Rosalie came down as well and gave Emmett a kiss. Carlisle gave Esme a kiss when she came in and even Charlie had someone with him. He kissed her as well, beaming. I heard a sigh and realized it came from Edward. I walked in and creeped behind Edward.

"Boo!" I yelled. He jumped, startled and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Andy."

"Hello Edward." At least he doesn't hate Andy.

"Where's Criss?"

"I'm right here!" Everyone turned around to see clothes way to big for her on here and makeup smeared every where. Everyone laughed except Alice who freaked over her makeup. Typical Alice. But in the ended she just giggled over how she looked.

"Come on, I need to clean you up." She giggled, grabbing my hand and following me upstairs.

"Edward?" I said, stopping to turn around. He was leaving the room when he heard me.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me where I can clean up Criss?" I had to act like I didn't know where everything was so things wouldn't get to suspicious.

"Sure." He led us up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Here it is."

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Do you need any help?" I looked at him, confused. Why would he want to help? I agreed and we began cleaning her off, giving her a bath and getting wet ourselves. There were a lot of giggles and in the end, we all had to change clothes.

"Where can I change?"

"You could check my sister's Alice closet. She has clothes that would probably fit you from when she would dress up Be-" He cut off when he came to my name. I blushed and bowed my head as he apologized.

"It's okay. I guess that you and, well, my cousin, didn't get along very well."

"That's not it!" He immediately shouted. He flushed and turned his head to the side to hide his shame.

"Then what is it?" He sighed, knowing that eventually this question would come up.

"Andy, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else." He paused, waiting for me to agree first. I nodded my head and he continued.

"When Bella," He struggled to say my name, "and I were younger, were best friends. She was wonderful. She laughed at all my jokes, she was always kind to me, and she never made fun of anyone. She told me once that if she didn't want to be made fun of, she wasn't going to make fun of them. I always loved her. But when I was younger, it was love for a sister. I didn't see her as anything else. But as we got older, we matured. She was a tomboy as a child but when she got older she changed into a beautiful young woman." he paused as he saw tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head, choking back tears.

"Are you sure you're fine." I nodded and he went on with his story.

"I fell in love with her, slowly, day by day. The more she matured, the more I fell in love. I could tell she didn't love me back. Then one day she just left. She left a note to everybody explaining that she was sorry for leaving. She wrote a note to everyone else and only they could read it. I didn't get one. The sad part? She never said goodbye. The night before, she avoided me. I just wish she would have told me something, anything. Even if it was 'I never want to see you again.'" I broke down right there when he said that. He rushed to my side and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. I cried even harder, guilty about what I did to him.

"Andy? What's the matter?" He asked frantically. I shook my head and he simply picked me up, carrying me to his bedroom. He placed me on the bed and I grew tired from the crying. He covered me up and I heard him call downstairs to start without him. His foots padded down the stairs as he went to get something. I dozed off but was quickly woken up when something cold was placed on my forehead. My eyes shot open and I came face to face with Edward. He smiled his crooked smile and I weakly smiled back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just. . ." he nodded, shaking it off.

"May I go change?" I said, pushing myself up.

"Yes. There will be clothes in her room."

"Thank you." I sat up and got out off bed. I stepped out of the room and saw Edward watching me as I went. I quickly went to Alice's room, changing into new clothes. When I came out I saw Edward standing in the hall, smirking.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was trying to work on it and kept getting side tracked. But I got it finished! So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, review! Please? For my birthday present? Okay, bye!


	9. Surprise Surprise

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! I really have nothing to say, so I'll just start the chapter! Oh, and I know at least one person caught onto the smirk.

Bella POV

I walked downstairs to see everyone crowding around Criss. I smiled to myself as I listened to each coo and giggle was made.

"Andy, I've been meaning to talk to you. In private." I nodded my head as Carlisle led me into the dining room.

"Bella, what happened?"

"With Bella or myself?"

"Bella."

"Well, you should know. It seems you figured out." I said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"You called me Bella." I smirked at his mistake and he blushed realizing it as well.

"Whose is it?"

"It should be easy. Look at her eyes." I walked out and Carlisle followed. As we passed Criss I saw him catch a glimpse of her and he gasped. I nodded my head discretely and sat down on the couch.

"So Andy, have you heard anything from Bella?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I didn't see who it was before I heard gasps fill the room. I look around bewildered as I saw it was Edward who had spoke. Shock was written across everyone's faces. Apparently Edward never spoke about me. That or he hated me.

"No, not recently."

"When did you last talk to her?"

"I think it was a year or two back." I could sense my nerves on ends as I lied my way through this conversation.

"What did she say? Anything about why she left?"

"No, she was crying about something. I couldn't make out anything she was saying. Mostly mumbles, very incoherent." He nodded and was about to say something when Criss tugged his pant leg. She made motion to him with her hands and we all laughed as he smiled and picked her up, Criss looking very content. She cuddled into his chest and slowly fell asleep. The women crowded around Edward, smiling sweetly at Criss. Even Emmett was cooing over her. I smiled at the sight, walking over to Edward.

"I think I should put her in a bed so she can nap." I whispered. He nodded, handing Criss into my arms.

"You can put her in my room." He began up the stairs and I quickly followed.

"Andy, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Why didn't you ask me down there?"

"It's a little personal."

"Oh. Then go on."

"Does Bella hate me?" I momentarily froze and he must have sensed it because he looked over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning around. I nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry if that shook you up. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. No, it's fine. It's just. . ." He nodded.

"I understand." He pushed open a door and it was then I realized we had been walking. He took Criss and laid her in the bed and gently kissed her head. I smiled at the sight and I walked over to her. I kissed her tiny cheeks and began humming when her eyes opened slightly. She smiled softly and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Where did you hear that song?" Edward whispered, making me jump slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were right there. I heard Bella humming it one day. I guess it just stuck to me."

"Did she ever tell you where she heard it?"

"No, she never said."

"Oh."

"Well, I think dinner should be about ready." I said, heading for the door. I almost had the door open when I felt a hand grab my arm. I spun around surprised to see Edward's eyes smoldering as he looked at me.

"Edward wha-" he cut me off as he pressed his lips to mine.

Edward POV

I came down to see everyone pooling around Criss. I looked to find Carlisle mumbling something to Andy and she nodded her head, following him into the dining room. Everyone was still standing around Criss as they walked back in. I heard Carlisle gasp and Bella nodded slightly. She sat down and I took it as my cue to ask.

"So Andy, have you heard anything from Bella?" Everyone gasped as she looked for the voice. Her eyes rested on me, as she quickly realized I spoke.

"No, not recently." I knew she was lying, but I was planning on her telling me first.

"When did you last talk to her?"

"I think it was a year or two back."

"What did she say? Anything about why she left?"

"No, she was crying about something. I couldn't make out anything she was saying. Mostly mumbles, very incoherent." I nodded, on the verge of another question when I felt a slight tugging on my pants. I looked down to see Criss motioning for me to pick her up and I complied. I smiled and everyone laughed as she snuggled into my chest. The women, and Emmett, crowded around me, cooing. Suddenly I heard Bella whisper in my ear. I nodded and handed her to Bella.

"You can put her in my room." I began up the stairs when I decided to ask the question that has bugged me since the day she left.

"Andy, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Why didn't you ask me down there?"

"It's a little personal."

"Oh. Then go on."

"Does Bella hate me?" I knew she froze, it was a tense subject. I looked over my shoulder to she her completely shell shocked.

"Are you alright?" I turned to face her and she unfroze. She nodded, still shocked at my question.

"I'm sorry if that shook you up. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. No, it's fine. It's just. . ." I nodded.

"I understand." I opened my door and took Criss from her arms, laid her in my bed and kissed her head. Bella walked over and kissed her cheeks and began humming her song.

"Where did you hear that song?" She jumped a few inches and looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were right there. I heard Bella humming it one day. I guess it just stuck to me."

"Did she ever tell you where she heard it?"

"No, she never said."

"Oh." She wasn't giving in anytime soon, I could tell.

"Well, I think dinner should be about ready." She headed for the door and just as she was about to grab the door knob, I grabbed her arm. She suddenly turned on me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Edward wha-" I pressed my lips firmly to her, quickly cutting her off.

A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long! Oh, and for anyone thinking that Edward still lives with his parents (you never know!), he doesn't. He's visiting them and he's staying in his old room. Same for the rest of them. Review please! Oh and happy fourth of July!


	10. History Repeats Itself

A/N: Okay, like a lot of authors, I'm advertising. Ha, kill me if you want, but then I can't finish the story. Ha ha, ruined your plan, didn't I? Anyways, I know I'm starting another story when I have some many unfinished ones, but oh well! I decided to do a truth or dare but here's the twist. YOU, the reader, get to send in dares that you want to happen and, if I think they would be fine to put up, then you get to see your truths and dares in the story! But, only a certain amount can go each time. I'll post the first chapter and when just review and put your truths and dares for the character(s) you want to do.. Your.. Truths and dares.. By the way, it's called You did what?! Ok, anyway, on with the story! (P.S. Has anyone noticed that I have a tendency to say well anyways or anyway a lot?)

Bella POV

At first I didn't fight back. I got lost in the moment and forgot what was happening. As soon as I came to, I pushed Edward off of me and stared for a second before turning and leaving. I ran downstairs and quickly found Alice and pulled her aside.

"Could you watch over Criss for me. I need to do something."

"Yeah. Are you alright? You look a little shaken up."

"I'm fine. I just need to do some thinking." She nodded and I ran to the door, slamming it, hearing everyone question Alice. I jumped in my car and turned it on, hoping to make a fast get away. I pulled out of the driveway and went to the only place I knew I could go to.

Edward POV

Her lips moved with mine but soon she pushed against me, fighting back. She stared in my eyes, turned and left to go downstairs. I stood there for a moment, awestruck. I stood there for what seemed like ever when I heard Alice come in. She stared at me, worried like, afraid that she touched one wrong button, I'd explode.

"Edward, what happened?" She asked in the worried sister type voice.

"Nothing." I said grimly. "Nothing at all." I was about to leave, almost out the door when she spoke again.

"She went to think. She's gone." I knew that was a hint. Only Alice and I knew about Bella's thinking spot. Whenever she was depressed or mad or maybe just need sometime alone, she would always go to the same spot. I ran outside, bolting into my car and speeding down the road. I got closer and I stopped, pulling beside her car. I got out and quickly made my way up there. I was surprised to find her back towards, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bella POV

I had only been sitting down, crying my eyes out for a moment or so when I felt a presence. I slowly turned my head, trying to find who had come. My eyes rested on one sole figure. I whipped my head back around and buried it in arms, sobbing once more. He walked over and sat beside me. I wouldn't look up, feeling his lingering gaze upon me. Finally he spoke up.

"Please, at least look at me." I picked my head up and looked him dead in the eyes. His eyes held shock and fear as he took in my red eyes and my ragged appearance.

"You knew." I choked out. I placed my head backs in my arms, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be ashamed."

"Ashamed that my best friend was pregnant?" I managed to laugh coarsely and he gave me a strange look.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"What are you talking about?" I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from him. I looked at him once more before I began speaking.

"First, tell me who I am."

"You're Bella." he looked thoroughly confused, not understanding what I was getting at.

"Okay, and whose baby is that, beside mine, you smart aleck." He had opened his mouth when I had said that, so I quickly told him what I meant.

"I don't know, but if it's Newton's I'll . . ." He trailed off, a horrible face distorting his usual calm one. I snorted out a laugh and he gave me a look showing how confused he was.

"Really Edward? You really think I would sleep with Mike?"

"I just thought-" I cut him off pressing my finger to his lips.

"Do I need to spell it out?" I asked through tears. He didn't say anything and I took it as my cue to start.

"After graduation, I was a little drunk. Ok, I'm lying. I was very drunk. But I had a good reason." I paused for a moment and his eyes questioned me, asking, aren't you going to tell me the reason?

"But I refuse to tell, because I knew you wouldn't understand." He started to say something, but, once more, I cut him off.

"I ran outside later, it was raining and no one could find me. Alice told you I was missing and when you found me, I was unconscious. You gave me to Alice who decided to put me in lingerie and I think you remember the rest of that night."

"What are you trying to tell me Bella?" I slapped my forehead, annoyed that he hasn't figured it out yet.

"Edward, how dense can you be? Do I need to go further?"

"It would help."

"A few weeks later I realized I was late. I ignored you most of the time and during the moments I did talk to you, I was moody. So I confided in Alice and we got a pregnancy test. It was positive, as you can see." He was silent so I spoke up again, but I was yelling now.

"Do you really not know or are you trying to deny it? This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you would deny it! I knew you wouldn't want me or the child." I whispered the last part. He sat there, not moving, so I got up and ran from him. I left him sitting there, the most shell shocked look I've ever seen on his face. I drove faster than I ever have before. Faster then when I found I was pregnant and decided to leave. Faster then just an hour ago when I left to our spot. I ran in the house, grabbed Criss and buckled her into her car seat. I jumped back in the front seat and darted out of the drive way. Fours years ago is happening all over again.

A/N: Ok, for one lemme say that the idea for my story was someone else's except they did one for TDI. Oh well, anyway, please review! And I'm sorry that this was short!


	11. Bye For Now

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to say that I need to take a break from fan fiction. I'm sorry for anyone who was reading my stories and hoping I would update soon.. I just can't right now. I just started high school and life has been hectic. Plus, I'm taking this class that combines two subjects together and it's a lot of work. I've noticed that I'm not spending as much time on my laptop, making it difficult to write my stories. But I promise, I will return! I just need to get my life in balance. I hope to write soon. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of my readers. I send my apologies.

Love,

Your crazy author whose name is too difficult to repeat.

(P.S. I know you're not supposed to put author's note but let's make an exception! How else was I supposed to let my readers know?! Bye for real now.. Until! Until next time. Bye.)


End file.
